El Caballero León
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Intenta ser la historia dónde se explica como se volvió Caballero durante la batalla contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real y aparece Ser Arthur Dayne. Dedicado a todos los sufridores/as que leen mis fics. Espero que os guste y sino os pido mil disculpas.


Es una historia totalmente inventada y todo parecido con el mundo del gran Martin, es un intento de parecido. Muchas gracias y espero que os guste.

* * *

EL CABALLERO LEÓN

La Hermandad del Bosque Real estaba arrinconada en el Bosque Real, después de todas las batallas habidas, de haber raptado a muchos jóvenes hijos e hijas de todas las Casas de Poniente, de esconderse en muchos pueblos de la región ocultos en las casas de los campesinos y diversos ataques a soldados y guardas del rey Aerys. En ese sitio y época se encontraba el joven Jaime Lannister, hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly y Mano del Rey Aerys II Targaryen. Tenía 15 años y llevaba cuatro como escudero en Refugio Quebrado, hogar de Lord Sunmer Crakehall, el señor de esos lares. Allí había estado mejorando y perfeccionando su uso de la espada y hacía dos años había ganado brillantemente un combate en un torneo. Ahora, excitado ante la oportunidad de luchar al lado de Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer y uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real. Pensaba y anhelaba, que si mataba a muchos de la Hermandad o hacer algo glorioso durante la batalla podría tener la oportunidad de que lo nombraran Caballero. Si lo nombraban Caballero, podría ir a Desembarco a ver a su padre para conseguir su respeto y que lo considerase un hombre y un buen heredero de Roca Casterly; y a su hermana Cersei. _Cersei; ¿cómo estarás? ; ya será toda una mujer; tendrá pechos más grandes y caderas. _Sólo de pensar en ella e imaginársela, se le ponía la polla muy dura.

Todas las noches soñaba con ella, su gemela, con la que dormía de niño, hasta que una doncella les vio haciendo lo mismo que los perros hacían a las perras en celo. Pensó también en ir a Roca Casterly para ver a su hermanito, Tyrion, que tendría ya 6 años. Él lo quería mucho, aunque fuera pequeño y aunque por culpa de su nacimiento su madre muriera; pero Jaime, al contrario que su padre y su hermana, no le echaba la culpa de ello.

Estaba al lado de un pequeño lago, limpiando el casco de Lord Crakehall para la batalla que se avecinaba, cuando un escudero, no recordaba de que señor, le dijo que fuera a la tienda de Ser Arthur Dayne, que lo llamaba Lord Sumner. Jaime fue presto, con la emoción en la garganta y soñando con su momento de gloria y su primera gran batalla. Llegó a la tienda y los guardías le dejaron entrar. Allí estaba La Espada del Amanecer, alto, fuerte, con su capa blanca, explicando su plan de ataque.

- Vosotros – señaló a Lord Marbrand una zona del mapa del Bosque-, atacaréis por el flanco izquierdo con los soldados y en cuánto tengáis ganado el flanco, deberéis hacer un movimiento envolvente hacía dentro. Vosotros – le dijo a un Capitán, señalando otro punto -, atacaréis el flanco derecho y en cuanto lo tengáis, haréis otro movimiento envolvente hacia dentro. Lord Crakehall, atacaréis conmigo desde la vanguardia, con la caballería y soldados. En cuánto los flancos se junten, tendremos rodeado al enemigo. Señores, debemos parar la sangría que la Hermandad está haciendo a los Siete Reinos, así que, cuando el Sol esté en lo más alto del cielo, atacaremos y provocaremos que el enemigo tenga problemas de visión. Vayan a prepararse – miró la cara de todos y vio a Jaime -. Lord Sunmer, vuestro escudero ha llegado - le hace un gesto al joven Lannister para que se acerque.

Jaime se acercó con gran expectación y con algo de inseguridad y se puso al lado de Lord Crakehall.

- Sois Jaime Lannister, hijo de la mano del Rey –dijo mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Sí, Ser.

- Dice Lord Crakehall que sois una gran espada, dice que la mejor que ha visto en chicos de vuestra edad y que ya habéis ganado un combate.

- Sí, Ser. Lo que dice Lord Crakehall es cierto.

- Perfecto – dijo serio-. Irás con nosotros en la vanguardia ayudando a mantenerla y que la Hermandad no nos sobrepase hasta juntar los flancos. Si nos mantenemos, ganaremos la batalla y la Hermandad desaparecerá. Sé valiente y lucha con ardor para defender los Siete Reinos. Pero no te confíes, luchan por vivir y morirán luchando. Ya podéis iros.

- Sí, Ser – Jaime, serio y preocupado, y Lord Crakehall salieron de la tienda.

Jaime ayudó a Lord Sunmer a ponerse la armadura y prepararle el caballo. A la hora en que el Sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, todos estaban preparados. Jaime iba a pie, con la espada desenvainada cuando empezaron a avanzar. Los vigías habían dicho que los Hermanos se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo a dos leguas de dónde se encontraban y que estaban preparándose para algún ataque, así que, todo indicaba que acabarían luchando en un ataque frente a frente. Jaime se sentía nervioso ante su primera batalla y también feliz y extasiado porque podría demostrar que era el mejor con la espada y merecedor de llevar el apellido Lannister y ser el heredero de Roca Casterly. Además podría luchar al lado de grandes caballeros, con Ser Arthur Dayne a la cabeza. Si hoy no moría, soñaba en estar en un corto tiempo al mismo nivel que ellos y que lo mirarán como un igual, y volvería a ver a Cersei.

Cuando estaban en un claro a mitad de camino, uno de los vigías adelantados, vino al galope hasta las tropas y dijo:

- Ser Arthur, la Hermandad del Bosque Real se ha puesto en marcha y se acercan hacía nosotros.

Ser Arthurparó su caballo, se giró y desenvainando a Albor se dirigió a sus hombres:

- Bien, hombres. La Hermandad estará en breve aquí. Los esperaremos y en cuanto lleguen, atacaremos. Muchos morirán y otros vivirán, pero si ganamos, evitaremos muchas más muertes y protegeremos el Reino. No importa si esta batalla la cantarán los bardos en el futuro o si las doncellas recordarán nuestros nombres. Lo importante es proteger nuestras casas, nuestras familias, al Reino y a nuestro Rey. Hombres, desenvainad vuestras espadas y que los Siete nos protejan y nos den la victoria. Luchad con valentía y honor. ¡Por los Siete Reinos! ¡Por el Rey Aerys!

- ¡Por los Siete Reinos! ¡Por el Rey Aerys! – gritaron todos desenvainando.

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que empezaron a sonar cascos de caballos, se oían rumores de voces y pisadas cada vez más cerca. Jaime estaba nervioso, quería que llegara ya la Hermandad para empezar a luchar. Se sentía vivo, excitado, feliz cuando luchaba. Entonces empezaron a aparecer a caballo y corriendo. Ser Arthur esperó a que estuvieran la mayoría y gritó:

- ¡Al ataque!

_¡Por fin!; _Jaime empezó a correr hacia el enemigo, impaciente, nervioso, con ganas de demostrar que era bueno, con el deseo de luchar que le inyectaba más adrenalina en el cuerpo. Un hombre se le tiró encima con una espada y un palo, pero Jaime, se apartó ágilmente a un lado y descargó su espada al costado del Hermano, que atravesó su cota de piel y la carne. Sacó espada y el herido cayó al suelo, ya muerto _he matado a uno, ¡bien!._

Mantuvo más combates con diversos hombres, que pensaban que por ser un chico lo iban a vencer fácilmente, pero fue todo lo contrario. Al eliminar al último, le vino de costado otro atacante y paró el ataque con su espada. El hombre volvió a atacarlo rápidamente con varios golpes que Jaime consiguió parar. _Es muy bueno. _Ese hombre tenía algo raro. Era alto, de hombros anchos, fuerte, como cualquier otro, excepto que este no paraba de sonreír. Con cada golpe sonreía, eso hacía enfurecer a Jaime y le hacía golpear más fuerte y arriesgar más.

- Tranquilo, chaval – le dijo el Hermano sonriendo -. ¿Te molesta mi sonrisa? – dijo con sorna -. Pues me alegro, porque será lo último que veas – en ese momento, golpeó por el flanco derecho y el joven león lo paró pero se le fue la espada. Entonces, el hombre descargo su espada, rápidamente al lado izquierdo.

Jaime vio el movimiento y dio un salto hacia atrás. Soltó un gemido y se tocó el brazo. Miró la sangre que estaba en su mano. _Me ha herido; este payaso me ha herido._

- ¿Qué, chico? ¿te has asustado? No puedes escapar a tu castillo de mierda – soltó una carcajada con desdén.

- ¿¡Quién coño eres!? – gritó Jaime.

- ¿No lo sabes, chico? ¿No te han hablado de mí – lo miró serio -. Soy un caballero - y le mostró sus dientes oscuros en una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Un caballero?

- Sí, uno sonriente – lanzó una estocada al cuello de Jaime, la cual casi no logra parar.

_¿Sonriente? _; en ese momento unió los cabos, mientras paraba los golpes del otro. _No puede ser…; El Caballero Sonriente. _Esa era su gran oportunidad de hacer algo grande con lo que sería nombrado Caballero, ganaría el respeto de todos y podría ver de nuevo a Cersei. _Si le mato, seré caballero; Cersei dame fuerzas. _En ese instante, el Caballero Sonriente lanzó un golpe al pecho, el joven Lannister lo paró pero el Sonriente dio un giro rápido y bajo su espada hasta llegar a la pierna de Jaime. El Lannister notó un dolor fuerte allí.

- No te duermas, chico. O sino morirás antes de tiempo. Luego continuamos este combate.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Jaime con la boca abierta y fue corriendo donde estaba Ser Arthur Dayne, que acababa de matar a un Hermano y empezaron a combatir con golpes directos pero sin perder la posición.

_Se ha ido y me ha dejado tirado; será cabrón; soy Jaime Lannister, hijo de la Mano. _No pudo seguir pensando más en ello porque notó que alguien se movía detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre inmenso con un hacha levantada para descargarla en la cabeza del joven león. El Hermano bajó el hacha hacía la cabeza de Jaime, que la consiguió parar con la espada a dos manos pero lo tiró al suelo. El inmenso hombre volvió a levantar el hacha y antes de que pudiera descargarla de nuevo, el joven Lannister clavó con ambas manos su espada en el estómago de su enemigo. La sacó y el hombre empezó a sangrar finamente por la boca y cayó ya muerto.

Jaime vio que los flancos empezaban a ganar metros y empezando a encerrar a la Hermandad. Vio a Lord Crakehall luchar con un hombre joven, alto y gordo que llevaba una maza: Estaban luchando ferozmente. El joven se encontraba absorto en la batalla pero logró ver que otro Hermano se acercaba por detrás de Lord Sunmer, que seguía luchando y no lo había visto. El señor clavó su espada en el cuerpo del enemigo y cuando se giró, el otro sujeto lo golpeó con un palo en el estómago que hizo que se arrodillará. Jaime ya estaba corriendo, con dificultad por su herida, hacía allí.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda; no puedo dejar que maten a Lord Sunmer. _Cuando el otro hombre estaba descargando la espada en la cabeza del caballero, Jaime clavó su espada en su espalda y provocó que cayera la de él al suelo sin tocar al Lord. El Hermano cayó encima de Crakehall y Jaime lo quitó de encima, ya muerto, y sacó la espada clavada, ayudando a Lord Sunmer a levantarse.

- Muy bien, Jaime –dijo congestionado-. Me has salvado la vida. Te estoy agradecido.

- Era mi deber, mi señor. Vos me habéis tenido de pupilo y me enseñasteis a luchar y defender a mis compañeros de batalla – dijo el joven cortésmente.

- ¿Estáis herido en el brazo?

- En el brazo y la pierna izquierda, pero puedo continuar – dijo el chico, notando que se empezaba a marear.

- ¿Dónde está Ser Arthur?

- Luchando contra el Caballero Sonriente.

Dos hombres se lanzaron sobre ellos con sus espadas, aunque Jaime pudo ver a Ser Arthur Dayne romper la espada del caballero Sonriente. _Ya lo tiene; clávale la espada ahora; _iba pensando mientras se defendía del hombre que lo atacaba, e intentando no caerse por el mareo que tenía. Siguió luchando y vio que Ser Arthur Dayne le daba al caballero Sonriente su espada, la famosa espada valyria, Albor. _Está loco; ¿qué hace?; ¿quiere que lo mate?. _En ese momento, notó un dolor fuerte en su brazo herido, que lo hizo volver a su combate. El contrario también se fijaba en el combate de su líder y sonreía, _piensa que por estar herido, me va a matar; con Jaime Lannister no vas a poder. _Le empezaba a arder la cara y no podía moverse mucho por el dolor de su rodilla, pero en un descuido del hombre al lanzar su estocada, Jaime lo aprovechó y clavó su espada debajo de la axila de este, rompiendo las pieles del jubón viejo, la carne y algo más. Quitó su espada y el hombre cayó.

Miró hacia Ser Arthur en el momento en que este clavaba una espada, que un soldado le había dado, en el cuello del Caballero Sonriente y salía por detrás. _Lo ha conseguido con otra espada diferente de Albor; es el mejor espada de los Siete Reinos. _Vio como el Sonriente caía al suelo. _Hemos ganado, _dijo antes de empezar a ver borroso a los hombres que luchaban a su alrededor, le pitaban los oídos, le dolía el brazo y pierna heridos, como si le estuvieran poniendo un hierro ardiendo. Empezaba a oír gritos de _nos rendimos_ y como los Hermanos lanzaban sus espadas.

- Jaime

_Hemos vencido; hemos vencido. _Mientras pensaba eso, notó como le pesaban los ojos y se le iban cerrando. _Ahora no. Quiero ver a Padre, Tyrion; Cersei, quiero ver a Cersei._

- Vosotros, cogedlo.

Oía voces a su alrededor y cómo lo cogían por los brazos. Gritó o gimió, no lo sabía, por el dolor de la herida del brazo. Abrió los ojos levemente y vio a dos soldados, llevándolo hacia un caballo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. _No debo cerrar los ojos, soy un león de Roca Casterly. _Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sobre un caballo y se iban moviendo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a imaginarse a su hermana, como estaría, como sería su rostro, cuello, pechos, caderas. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos él se encontraba en la tienda de Lord Crakehall y estaban quitándole la ropa. Jaime intentó evitarlo, musitando _no, no, no; _pero no tenía fuerzas y dejó que lo dejarán desnudo. Notó como un hombre, que debía ser un maestre, le limpiaba las heridas del brazo y la pierna. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba tapado por una sábana. Miró su brazo vendado y se destapó para verse la pierna, también vendada en dónde había sido herido. Intentó levantarse pero estaba aún aturdido.

- Tranquilo, Jaime. Has estado inconsciente porque perdiste bastante sangre – le dijo Lord Crakehall.

- Debo levantarme. No puedo estar en cama.

- Tranquilo. Hemos ganado el combate. Cuando Ser Arthur mató al Caballero Sonriente, la Hermandad se vino abajo y se rindieron.

El joven león recordó cómo Ser Arthur mató al Caballero Sonriente.

- Pero yo debo…

- Tú mataste muchos enemigos, conseguiste mantener la vanguardia en pie y me salvaste la vida. Fuiste valiente y luchaste como un verdadero caballero.

- Gracias, Lord Sunmer.

- Sí quieres levantarte, yo te ayudaré e iremos a ver a Ser Dayne. Quiere hablar contigo.

Jaime asintió y se levantó. Le costó ponerse el jubón pero finalmente pudo con ayuda de un criado. Le dolía la pierna pero estaba feliz. Habían ganado y Lord Crakehall lo había felicitado. Encontraron a la Espada del Amanecer mirando los caballos que participaron en la lucha.

- Vaya, Jaime. Parece que ya estáis mejor. Me alegro de veros bien.

- Más o menos, señor.

- Fuiste impulsivo y temerario en la batalla y estuvieron a punto de matarte varias veces –dijo serio Ser Arthur-. Pero luchaste con valor, fuerza y buen control de la espada a pesar de ser joven. Además mantuviste la vanguardia, aunque te separaste de Lord Sunmer, pero le salvaste la vida valientemente y arriesgando la tuya. Has luchado muy bien – puso su mano en el hombro del joven Lannister-. Jaime, ¿quieres ser caballero? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí, es lo que más quiero en este mundo, Ser. - _Aparte de Cersei._

- Entonces arrodíllate – y desenvainó a Albor.

- ¿No hace falta un septón y velar el Septo? Además necesito un padrino.

- Yo seré tu padrino. Y lo del septón y el septo se puede obviar en casos extraordinarios y este es uno. Ahora arrodíllate.

Jaime se arrodilló, con una gran sonrisa, feliz, exultante, aunque tenía dolor en su rodilla herida. Por fin sería un caballero, su padre estaría orgulloso de él y lo respetaría y podría ir a Desembarco del Rey a ver a Cersei. _Cersei, pronto podremos volver a vernos. _Entonces, Ser Arthur Dayne, con Albor desenvainada, empezó a recitar el juramento:

- Jaime Lannister – pronunció solemnemente, tocando al joven escudero en el hombro derecho con la hoja de la espada valyria -, en el nombre del Guerrero os ordeno ser valiente. – La espada se trasladó lentamente del hombro derecho al izquierdo-. En el nombre del Padre os ordeno ser justo – de nuevo al derecho-. En el nombre de la Madre os ordeno defender a los jóvenes y los inocentes – volvió al izquierdo-. EN el nombre de la Doncella os ordeno proteger a todas las mujeres…

Ser Arthur continuó el juramento y Jaime juró que cumpliría con todos los cargos y tareas que debía cumplir un caballero.

Ese día nació Ser Jaime Lannister, el Caballero León y El Matarreyes.

FIN


End file.
